


Changes In YOu

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [4]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, Matt's demanding, Multi, Zacky's first, horny Shads, oblivious Zacky, safe word, super evil Zacky, threesomy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Violet crosses something off a list.





	Changes In YOu

Sure enough, Violet and Matt spend two whole days using all the hot water. Fortunately for her, she wasn't nearly as horny as usual, so the restricted amount of sex didn't really bother her. Matt was going slowly insane, though, so when her normal self returned after a few days, no one was safe rounding a corner without finding them screwing each other.  
  
Ever since they had become official, the ridiculous hormones that were love and lust combined had Shadows' testosterone spiking. He was more temperamental, more aggressive--possessive of her. His muscles got ever so slightly more defined, the hormone feeding his workouts and his workouts feeding his hormones. The more sex he had, the more sex he wanted. He knew this was what it must be like to be her or Gates and had no idea how they handled it. It was driving him crazy. The only time he was comfortable was when he was fucking or when he was singing on stage. There were even a couple of times that the crash down from the high of fucking was so intense that he fucking _cried_  after...which had him so embarrassed that he couldn't look his woman in the eyes the same the next day. The second time it happened, though, he knew he'd have to talk to her about it. He had no idea what else to do.  
  
He thanked the gods that this time they were at least in a hotel again. He had just finished inside her and quickly retreated to the bathroom before his big shoulders shook and a few tears hit the tile floor as he leaned on the counter, trying to get a hold of himself.  
Violet had no idea what was going on, but tried to give him a few minutes to himself. He was a man, he needed his space. Eventually, he emerged, put on his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed--leaning on his knees and looking at the floor.  
"Baby...talk to me." She softly rubbed a hand over his back.  
"Violet, honey, I have a whole new world of appreciation for what your life must be like. My body is going insane. It _needs_  you, like, twenty four-seven. It's fun when we're in bed together, but the rest of the time it's just fucking torture. I'm a man and it's embarrassing that I have no idea how to handle being horny. And if that's not bad enough, sometimes I see Gates and all I wanna do is fucking _break_ him. He doesn't help, either. He's backed off a little since he's seen the changes in me, but he gives me those looks and little smirks--"  
"Yeah, I know the ones," Violet sighed.  
"Fucking torture."  
"Yeah, they kinda suck," Shade straddled him, knowing she was about to get the singer hard again, "Baby, I know it's rough. It's not easy to handle, but it'll get easier. And honestly, for you, it'll probably go back to normal eventually. Might take awhile. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, Shads. I've noticed how tense you get and I knew what was going on, but I know there's only one thing I can do about it and I'll do that as often as you want to. The crying is the worst part, but you've probably already figured that out. Just know that it's normal, or at least it is in this situation. Happened to me plenty of times. You should ask Gates sometime, see if he has any advice. Might lead to sex, though."  
By now, Shadows was already distracted, running his hands up her back and nibbling at her neck, "I'll make sure and do that....we can have that threesome you want any day now, I'm rarin' to go, baby."  
  
Their hotel stay was for one more night and Violet knew she should take full advantage. It was a fest weekend and they hadn't played the previous two nights, so when they did that night it was a short, but mind blowing, set. Everyone was a little shocked to see Shadows and Shade wandering around the hotel parties afterwards, instead of already in their room. Gates could see the look in both their eyes, as she did his, and he wasn't sure quite what they were up to. Zacky, though, was adorably clueless.

Matt made sure Zack had a couple of shots and stood there flirting with him for a little bit. Vengeance wasn't sure what to make of it, but he didn't mind the attention. When Shads leaned over to whisper in his ear, he swallowed hard.  
"You mind stepping up to the plate for me tonight, man? I'm exhausted from all the fucking and I can tell she really needs it."  
Zacky smiled his cutest sheepish smile and nodded, relieved that it wasn't what he thought it might be. As the left handed guitarist giddily walked away, Matt good gamed him.  
  
"Hey, baby..." Vengeance wound a sleeved arm around her waist from behind, unabashedly planting kisses to the crook of her neck in front of anyone who cared to watch. His voice was low and sexy when he barely growled in her ear, "I think super evil Zacky's in the house." She giggled with excitement and let him take her hand, and they both wound up in her and Shadows' room. Zee never noticed that the room had already been perfectly barely lit and there were even candles. Nor did he notice the lube already on the night stand.  
  
They stumbled in, slamming the door shut as Zacky shoved her against a wall, his tongue ravishing her mouth as her hands worked through his short hair. He stopped and shoved her towards the bed, sauntering confidently in her direction as she watched his green eyes sparkle.  
"On your knees, goddess." He put his hands on his hips as she undid his belt and zipper, smirking those plush, studded lips at her. When her wet mouth found him, his head fell back and he completely lost character, "Shit, Shade...oh god..."

"Oh god is fucking right..." Zack jumped as a huge pair of hands grabbed his hips from behind and held him back against a chest built like a brick wall. He hadn't heard the door, "I hope you don't mind if I join you." Matt's voice was a low growl in Zacky's ear and his breath was hot. Before Vengeance could answer, Violet popped off of him and Shadows replaced her mouth with a firm, strong grip. When he started moving it, Zee cried out.  
"Shads, what the fuck--" His mind immediately went to the only other time they'd been together. Sure, he'd enjoyed it by the end but he was _so_ much to take. His head lolled back onto Matt's shoulder. While him and Syn had started giving each other head, they hadn't really done much hand stuff in years. He'd forgotten how different a man's touch was, how strong and insistent and knowing.  
Violet stood up, her full blown pupils burning into Matt's as he stared back, his silky baritone murmuring in Zack's ear, "She's gonna watch us fuck and then we get to fuck her, got it?" His voice wasn't demanding, just sexy and informative. Vengeance closed his eyes and nodded, reaching behind him to lace his fingers into Matt's long locks.

"Last time, Matt...uhhhh...I'd already...been fucked..." He arched his hips forward into the hand pleasuring him.

The deep, dark voice replied, "Don't worry, cutie, I'm not fucking you. You're fucking me."

Zacky's eyes flew open to find Violet standing there in a sexy as fuck garter belt lingerie get up. He swallowed hard.

"If you want." The voice continued.

Zacky reached into himself and made sure super evil Zacky stepped back up. He grinned, "Fuck yes I do."

And with that, he surprised all three of them by whirling around, grabbing Matt by the shirt, and pushing him onto the bed before ripping both their clothes off. Falling on top of Matt, Zack braced himself on the bed and took a second to look down at his lead singer. His surprised eyes sparkled as his dimples took over his gorgeous face while he looked up into the darkening green eyes. Shadows' hands timidly went to Zack's waist. Zee leaned down and brushed his full lips against Matt's and when he began to respond, Vengeance softly demanded entrance to his mouth with his tongue. Both men groaned when the kiss deepened and Violet struggled to stay atop her sky high heels, biting the finger she had put in her mouth.

She watched in awe as huge arms encircled the smaller man, pulling him closer. She whimpered when Zack went for Shads' belt. Crawling onto the bed behind them, Shade put her legs on either side of Matt and pulled his large shoulders up against her chest. While Zee left to grab the lube, M. grabbed her hand as it ran over his hard chest. She could see his breathing hitch, like he was nervous.

"Don't worry, baby, Zack'll take good care o' you," She whispered in his ear as she nipped at it. He was always nervous during this part (the few times he'd done it, anyway), but he didn't want to admit it to her. He was really horny, though, and really wanted this.

Zacky reappeared and nudged his knees up and back, immediately slipping in one finger as the large man arched his back and grabbed at the sheets.  
"Fuck, Zack..." It was a low groan. The guitarist watched as the singer writhed under his control. He hadn't been originally all that interested, but he had to admit Shads made quite the image--the huge man spread out before him, moaning and arching and gasping when he added a finger.

Violet ran her fingers slowly over Shadows' rippling muscles as she tried to control herself. Zacky's hungry eyes met hers and as he leaned forward to kiss Matt again, their eyes stayed locked. Zee's other hand slipped behind Matt's back and worked its way under the lace of her thong before he pushed two fingers into her wetness.  
Her deep cry made both men harden. Zacky had already been fully hard, but when she ground down onto his hand, he swore he got even harder--his dick twitching with want. Being in control of both of them made Zee grin and bite his lip. He took back his hand from her and started scissoring his fingers inside Matt.

"Shadows," Zacky growled while the vocalist started losing it underneath him, "You better control your woman or I'm gonna have to fuck you right now."

Vengeance almost buckled when Shads stuttered, "Now, Zack--god--in me, fucking now--"

In a flash, Zee slipped his lubed fingers out of Matt, over himself, and pushed all the way into the tight, waiting heat.  
Upon seeing the hurt on Shadows' face, Zacky immediately regretted going so fast. His lips dropped to the singer's, trying to use his tongue to distract him.  
Violet couldn't keep her eyes away from where their hips were joined, but tried to help by running her hands over his body and through his hair. She got wetter when he arched back against her, his strong jaw clenched as Vengeace's lips locked onto his neck.

"Z-Zack--"

"It's okay, big guy, just relax--"

Zee's heart caught in his throat when the singer opened his dark hazel eyes and begged softly, wincing, "What do _you_ do, Zack?"  
He immediately remembered that staying completely still didn't usually work. Running a hand through Matt's hair, Vengeance slowly rocked his hips a little.

"Yeah, Zack--lil' more--" The words came from deep within Matt's throat. Zacky obeyed, grinding his hips a little deeper. His hips stuttered when Matt's body responded by tightening around him.  
"Holy fuck, Matt--god--"

Shade grinned darkly at the look of abandon on Zack's face. When she looked down at Matt, at the way his chest rose and fell more quickly and his lips parted, she realized he was finally feeling it and she was pretty sure she'd die in this moment, thinking there'd never be anything in this whole goddamn world sexier than holding him as he fell apart and getting to watch his beautiful face while he did. Then Zack saw it, too.  
Vengeance lengthened his thrust, trying to control himself. Shadows gripped the sheets so hard his arms flexed and started to glisten. Hot words fell from both their mouths and Violet whimpered. If she wasn't in this mix soon she was going to fucking lose it, despite how much fun this was to watch.  
Zack went faster and Shads dug his fingers into Zee's arms as he braced himself on the bed.  
"Matt--uhhh--I'm gonna cum, fuck--"  
"Touch me, Zack, please--"  
In possibly the hottest moment she'd ever seen, Zack grabbed Matt's hard length and pulled. A scream tore from Zacky's throat as he came inside Matt and Matt grunted as he came over Zack's hand.  
  
Despite how good his orgasm had been, Matt's high T levels only let him enjoy it for a second before he was moving again. Wincing as he pulled away from Zack, he flipped over to face Violet, his dark golden eyes flashing with need, suddenly needing to be in charge again. Shade inhaled sharply. Matt's head turned slightly to Zack, "Get behind her. Get her ready."

Violet swallowed. She had wanted this threesome, but had been clear about not being double penetrated. She got the feeling he didn't care anymore.

After Zack had settled behind her, he hoisted her up into his lap and spread her legs so they'd both have access to her. The openness turned her on. Matt rubbered up and buried himself into her, closing his eyes in sweet relief. The build up more than she could take, Violet came when he was fully seated. Once Shadows fell into a quick, thrusty rhythm, Zacky took off her bra, playing with her full breasts and hard nipples. As her moans got louder, he got harder against her back.

"Vengeance," His name came out through gritted teeth, "Do as you're told."

His hair stood on end and his jaw almost dropped.  
 _Okay, why was THAT a turn on?_

Zacky worked a hand under her and pushed two fingers into her tight heat while Matt continued to thrust harder into her front. Her back arched higher and a perfect whine escaped her delicate throat.  
"Zack--" Shade cried.

Shadows didn't stop, his growl deep, "The red light word is ' _Seven_ ', baby, I don't want to hurt you," His dark eyes raised to electric green, "Whenever you think she's ready, Vengeance."  
Zacky scissored his fingers until she came and then retreated. He lined himself up, watching her face to make sure she was okay with this while Shads slowed a bit.

Then in one clean, slow thrust up, he was all the way in her. When he fell back on the bed, Shade's back fell against his chest and Matt caught himself on his arms above both of them. Violet cried out, trying desperately to spread her knees wide to accept both of them at the same time.  
The awesome waves of pleasure from Shadows helped her overcome the crushing waves of pain from Vengeance. Tears appeared on her cheeks, but Matt's hard cock kept her from screaming the safe word.

Zacky was lost in the pleasure, mumbling under her as he rolled his hips slowly. Fuck, she was so tight around him and they were so hot above him--her curvy, sexy body responding to both of them and Shadows' large frame above theirs--demanding control as he fucked her. Zee watched as Matt's facade cracked and he wrapped an arm around her, dipping his head to the crook of her shoulder.

"Baby--fuck--you, you okay?" He barely managed to get the words out as he still thrusted.

"Matt! Zack!" She melted back against Vengeance and that was his answer. Both men paused for a quick moment in time before continuing into her. Her nails clung and then scratched at Shadows' shoulders as she clenched around both of them in orgasm.

"Fuck, guys, I'm coming--" Shadows bared his teeth and slammmed into her one last time as he finished. Matt immediately pulled out, giving Zacky more room while he stayed over them, watching the two lose themselves while he shuddered with aftershocks.

"Violet--holy fucking hell--hnnn--" When he could feel her muscles telling him she was coming again, he let go and came again, holding onto her hips and groaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll be in my room for like a fucking week after writing this. Phew! Damn.


End file.
